Dirty Desire
by Mimi.Loves.Soul
Summary: All Kenny ever wanted was to find true love... KennyxOC


Dirty Desire

Kenny McCormick the name of the tall, dirty blonde, blue eyed young man that every girl in South Park High wanted to sleep with, despite the rumors of his whorish ways. Growing up, Kenny always seemed to know more in the topic of sex than most boys did. So it was no surprise to anyone that he ended up losing his virginity in freshman year. After that day, gossip was flying through the halls and soon enough, everyone heard that he was a "sex god" and wanted to test it for themselves. By the end of freshman year, 1/3 of the girls ended up having their one night stand with Kenny McCormick.

While the girls were satisfied, Kenny wasn't. He continued to feel empty. With not feeling much of the affection he should've received from his parents, he had the desire to find someone to love. What Kenny really wanted was to find the one girl to fill that void. About half way through Sophomore year, he found her.

Her name was Aleasha Niemi. While everybody thought she was a shy, quiet and reserved nobody, Kenny and his close friends knew her to be quite the opposite; loud, outgoing and quite the pervert. With her very slightly tinted tan skin, short dark brown curly hair and black framed rectangular glasses that framed around her brown eyes, Kenny thought of her to be the goddess that stole his heart after they caught eachothers' eye when she transferred to South Park after the first half of the year was over. Before they became official a few months after Aleasha started attending the high school, she had heard the rumors of Kenny's multiple sexual encounters and told him simply to get tested for diseases or he would be "one sexually deprived bastard". After laughing at her response, Kenny got tested and turned out completely clean. The very same day he got his results back, they started dating.

+Senior Year: December+

The cold, crisp December morning air awoke Kenny when he opened the front door of his parents' home, his face turning slightly pink from the freezing temperatures blowing against his face. Spinning his truck keys around his pointer finger, he headed to his dark blue pickup truck and climbed into the drivers seat. Adjusting his orange parka, he put the keys into the ignition, bringing the truck to life and drove down the road to Aleasha's house. Once he got to her house, he heard her loud voice before he got out of the truck.

"SMOOGY! Stop going into the bathroom and shredding the damn toilet paper!" Kenny chuckled as he got out of his vehicle and walked up to the front door, knocking twice. After a moment of waiting outside, he let himself inside the house only to have a black blur run and jump at him, the black blur getting comfortable on his shoulder. This only made him smirk.

"Smoogy! You little- KENNY!" His girlfriend Aleasha spoke out of excitement while slipping on her black jeans, black winter boots and her black cat chullo hat with black and white strings braided into each other on the sides. The only items she had on properly were her winter coat and a yellow T-shirt. The sight of his girlfriend's disheveled appearance only made him chuckle. "I didn't hear you come in. When did you get here?"

Kenny smiled. "Well I got here as soon as I heard you bitching about Smoogy getting into the bathroom again." Kenny ran his brown gloved fingers over the top of the black cat's head. Aleasha's cat, Smoogy was one spoiled cat. The black cat generally didn't like new people, mainly men for an unknown reason. But Smoogy surprisingly never was hateful towards Kenny. When she first met him, the young cat ran up to him and rubbed against his leg, accepting him.

"I'm really that loud? Oops!" The young brown eyed girl laughed which caused Kenny to laugh as well. Just being around her always made Kenny cheerful. He walked up to her and zipped up her bright yellow winter coat. "Kenny! We have to leave or we'll be late meeting up with the others!" Aleasha grabbed Smoogy from Kenny's shoulder and lightly tossed her back into her room. "Let's go."

Kenny and Aleasha walked from Kenny's truck hand in hand to the high school to search for their friends at their usual meet up location at the entrance of the cafeteria. Walking down the hallways, people still occasionally stared at the couple with strange looks. Most of the students stopped due to the fact that Kenny McCormick was not afraid to get into a fist fight. Sure he defended his friends when they're in trouble but when it came to his girlfriend, he could look really intimidating.

"ALEASHA! KENNY!"

"OVER HERE!"

Kenny looked up to see Kyle, Stan and Craig all standing at the entrance of the cafeteria while two girls ran to the walking couple and tackled Aleasha. One girl had fair colored skin, green eyes and reddish blonde hair that went down her back in waves in a ponytail. She wore a dark blue winter coat, regular blue jeans, black winter boots and a gray and white chullo hat that had a fox face on it and the side straps had gray, black and white strings braided into each other. Her name was Brianna O'Leary. The other girl looked similar to Aleasha but with a darker tan skin tone and longer dark brown hair that barely went past her shoulders. Same colored eyes and same glasses. She wore a dark purple winter coat, black jeans, black winter boots and a black beret that had a panda patch on it. Her name was Torina Hooper. The girls were friends from where Aleasha had previously lived and they had decided to move to where Aleasha was going and live in South Park.

"Sorry Kenny, we're gonna steal your lady for a few minutes." Torina smiled.

"Don't worry Kenny. We'll bring her back!" Brianna answered cheerfully. Kenny smiled at the two girls. Not only were these girls best friends with Aleasha, they quickly became close friends with him as well as Kyle and Stan. Evidently, Stan ended up dating Brianna towards the end of Sophomore year and Craig started to hang around them regularly due to the fact that he and Torina started dating when Junior year began. Everyone was expecting Stan to get a girlfriend, but Craig was another story…

"Alright you guys can steal her for a bit. Just as long as you guys all come back in one piece." The two girls nodded and went down the hallway with Aleasha in their arms.

"So are you gonna do it?" Brianna asked, inching closer to her face as she looked directly into Aleasha's eyes. Aleasha flicked her in the forehead, causing the red head to squeak.

"Yes! …Well no, maybe? I don't know! I haven't made up my mind yet!" Aleasha answered nervously.

"C'mon! You said that you would! It's for an early christmas present!"

"Brianna has a point, you did say you would do it. Besides, I think it would be an interesting setting." Torina smirked.

"How do I know he will like it?" Aleasha cried out. Brianna and Torina looked at each other and started laughing.

"You have to ask that Aleasha? Look who we're taking about!" Brianna giggled.

"Kenny is the top sex crazed boy of the school. To even question whether he would like it or not is kinda silly." Torina added.

Aleasha sighed. "You guys are right… and I do wanna surprise him…" The girls looked at her, awaiting their friends answer. She looked back at them and smiled. "Okay I'll do it. I wish you guys could come tonight!"

"I know! But Stan wants to help me with my essay because he knows its not going so well." Brianna whined. Torina and Aleasha started to laugh. Brianna's cheeks puffed out as she pointed at Torina. "Don't laugh at me! At least I'm doing good in my math class and don't need help from my boyfriend in it!"

"Ouch my vagina!" Torina cried out.

Brianna started panicking. "Are you alright Torina?"

"No, because THAT was a low blow!" All of the girls started laughing loudly again.

School went by fairly quickly today for everybody. Weeks ago, Aleasha did a random suggestion in the suggestion box (just for fun) in the main office for ideas to raise money for the school. By chance, Aleasha's suggestion was pulled out and many people liked the idea: A holiday fair during December at the high school with food stands, games and some rides. Aleasha was more or less surprised that out of everybody's ideas, they liked hers. So tonight, the holiday fair was gonna be open for all of South Park to attend. Aleasha insisted that she and Kenny went, though Kenny wasn't all for the idea. But after she said that they were going to go, they started arguing about it. Eventually after she stopped talking to him for a few hours, he caved in and said that they were gonna go. If it were anyone else trying to get him to go, he would've stuck with not going but Aleasha sometimes made him do things that even surprised him.

Kenny dropped Aleasha off at her house after school and told Kenny to go home and take a nap. Since he was already tired from his parents drunken arguing last night, he agreed to rest for a while and to pick her up at 5, giving him about a couple hours to nap. He didn't realize how tired he was until he got upstairs into his room and landed on his bed, hugging his pillow.

"Kenny! Come on!" Aleasha giggled excitedly as she dragged him by his wrist to the entrance of the fair (which was taking place on the football field). Kenny smiled at her energy and also at her outfit. She had gone home and changed into a dark red sleeveless dress that ended below her knees with a black belt wrapping around her waist, black flats and a thick black hoodie to go over her naked shoulders and arms. Though she thought the outfit was simple, Kenny thought that she looked beautiful. As he stared at her, he started feeling a familiar heat at his groin.

'Damn! Why now?' Kenny thought as he attempted to pull his parka down to cover himself. 'I need to figure out how to get rid of this thing…'

"Kenny?" He looked up to meet his girlfriends chocolate eyes. "Are you alright? You're starting to look like Tweek with all the fidgeting."

Kenny's cheeks started to heat up and turn a light shade of pink. "U-u-I-umm yeah. It's just a b-bit cold out here."

Aleasha looked at him, concern etched in her face. "Well why don't we go inside the school for a bit? Just until you warm up a bit. Don't want you to freeze to death now." Kenny nodded in agreement, following her inside the school. It was pretty much empty inside except for a few people. And even the few people that were inside left when they walked in. "The only reason they're keeping the school open is because of the restrooms." Kenny nodded again as he continued to follow her down the hallway towards their English class. She looked from left to right then dug her hand into her hoodie pocket, pulling out a ring of keys.

"Aleasha? Where did you get those keys from? And why are we going into the English classroom? Didn't you wa-" Kenny rambled but stopped because Aleasha yanked him into the classroom, locking the door behind them. All of the windows were covered by blinds, including the window on the door. The classroom was fairly large in size. The walls were covered with posters of different book promotions and quotes from famous bestsellers. One wall had a short shelf that was full of novels ranging from fantasy to mystery and post-apocalyptic. At the front of the classroom sat the teachers' desk, a large desk with a cup that held pencils, pens, highlighters and dry erase markers laying on the surface. Kenny sat at the large, cushiony seat for the teacher.

"Damn! No wonder teachers never want to get up from their chairs. This is so comfortable…" Kenny leaned back and closed his eyes only to forget about his parka hiding his semi bulge in his pants. He attempted to pull his parka down again until a smaller hand stopped him. He looked up to meet her eyes. The eyes that usually have nothing but love and happiness in them now were clouding with lust and desire.

Aleasha smirked. "Uh-oh. Looks like this parka is getting a bit small…" She ran her fingers slowly up his parka and grabbed a hold of the zipper. Getting closer to him, she started slowly zipping it down while giving him a firm kiss. Kenny's eyes got wide as he's not use to receiving the first kiss but giving the first kiss. He relaxed into the kiss and started to kiss her back slightly rougher, grabbing the back of her neck to try and keep her still. The next thing Kenny knew, both his parka and white t-shirt had been removed, Aleasha starting to unbutton the top of his jeans and pull them down and off his legs, leaving him in his black boxers. Kenny trailed kisses down her neck to right above where her dress covers her chest. Aleasha stood up and began removing her jacket and dress, taunting the teenage boy. Kenny's eyes just about popped out of his eye sockets as she revealed a lingerie set underneath her clothes. The bra and underwear were a bright shade of red with white lace lining both the bra and underwear. In the middle of her bra where her cleavage lied was a small fuzzy white bow with a small dangling candy cane. Kenny felt his face heat up a little more and felt more tightness in his pants.

Aleasha glanced down at his boxer clad erection and smirked. "What's wrong Kenneth? You would usually pounce me by now. Are you chicken?" She teased him, which in turn, caused Kenny to smirk evilly and pounce her, pinning her on the floor, her wrists at both sides of her head.

"Kenneth McCormick is by no means a chicken. I was just thinking how I was gonna fuck this gorgeous body of yours, my dear. How I'm going to make you moan like my whore should." Kenny spoke in a husky voice, his boxer clad bulge pressing against her bare thigh. Kenny always got like this when he was very horny. He would speak to her like his own personal whore and start talking raunchy. Kenny was shocked the first time this happened with her and feared that she was gonna leave him, but once again, she surprised him by staying and accepting it.

"Then what are you waiting for? Make me moan like your whore should Kenny." His grip on her wrists tightened as his kisses got more aggressive. He bit her lip and sucked on it as he went up to her bra and slid his hand underneath it, fondling her left breast as his tongue ran over her right nipple. She let out a groan as she felt her body getting hotter. He unsnapped her bra from the back and tossed it somewhere behind him. As she was occupied with Kenny's hands touching her, he took his leg and rubbed it against her panties where there was a wet spot already forming.

"Well looks like I didn't have to do much this time…" Kenny's kisses travelled down the valley of her breasts to underneath her left breast and bit down hard. The girl underneath him moaned loudly and clawed at his back with her sharp nails, causing the blonde to groan deeply. He continued to tease the area underneath her breast, sucking and dragging his teeth across it. As he taunted her, he caressed down her stomach with the tips of his fingers to the top of her panties. Pulling away from the new hickey that formed, he trailed damp, sensual kisses down to her panties and grabbed them with his teeth, dragging them slowly down her thick thighs. As soon as her panties fell to the floor, she flipped the sapphire eyed boy onto his back and sat herself down on his hips.

"Well now, you're gonna try and dominate me now? You NEVER want to do the work, not that I complain about doing the fucking to you." Kenny was suspicious of his dark haired love, but it only lasted for a moment as he felt his boxers being yanked down his long, creamy legs. Throwing his boxers somewhere, she leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips hungrily, diving her tongue into his mouth. They took their time at first but the battle for dominance got more heated with her being the winner.

"I know, but I could do this ONE time. You're lucky that I love you, otherwise I wouldn't do this for you." Aleasha smirked, grabbing his hard cock, licking the precum leaking from the tip. Kenny closed his eyes at the feeling of her licking him. She started rubbing his shaft slowly, teasing him and turning him into a mess of moans and pleas with every stroke of her hand and every lick of her tongue. Kenny threw his head back and thrusted his hips up as he suddenly felt something warm engulf his throbbing cock. Aleasha pushed her mouth down over his cock inch by inch until he was hitting the back of her throat.

"Hey be careful," Kenny ran his fingers through some of her curls on her head. "take your time, don't hurt yourself." Aleasha smiled and hummed, causing vibrations to shake Kenny's whole body with pleasure. Her mouth continued to move up and down him, making Kenny's breathing get heavier. "F-fuck… Aleasha… I don't h-how much longer I'm g-g-gonna l-last.." Aleasha pulled back and kissed Kenny on the lips. Kenny smiled, kissing her back and pushing her back to the floor, lifting her legs up to wrap them around his waist. "You little tease.." He ran his throbbing, leaking cock against her soaked pussy before thrusting into her all at once, making her moan loudly. Kenny groaned as he started thrusting into her body. After a minute, he picked her body up and placed on her back on the teacher's desk while staying in her warmth and continued.

"Fuck Kenny…. please go faster…" Aleasha moaned kissing his neck. Kenny couldn't say no to the way she asked him so he started thrusting faster into her. Both of their moans and breaths of ecstasy mixed together like a pleasure filled melody as he found her G-spot and focused his thrusting on it. Soon enough, Kenny started thrusting rougher as well, making the desk shake with every thrust, sweat dripping from his body. Kenny felt that he was getting close to his release so he surprised himself and got even rougher than he thought he ever could. Aleasha's body arched against him as she called out his name, coming down from her sex high. Only seconds later did Kenny find his release and empty his male essence into her quivering body. One sweaty body collapsed onto another as they caught their breath. A moment later, they decided to lay on the floor together.

"So is this why you wanted to go to the holiday fair? To have unprotected sex in our English teacher's classroom on his desk?" Kenny asked.

"Hmm… something like that. I figured this could be an early Christmas present. And to be honest, it wasn't completely my idea." Aleasha's eyes shifted away from Kenny's face.

"Really? Well who came up with this scheme?"

Aleasha coughed. "Torina and Brianna…"

Kenny stared at her for what seemed like forever. After a while, he burst out in hysterics. "Leave it to your friends to come up with a crazy idea like this!" Aleasha blushed and hid her face in his chest. "But I still loved it… thank you Aleasha…" She looked up at him with a big smile. "After all, you did fulfill my dirty desire for you tonight.


End file.
